un peu d'aide ne fait pas de mal
by XYZ263103
Summary: sasuXnaru, lemon, bobo lol...alors pour resumer Kakashi en a marre et decide d'agir pour mettre nos deux bishos ensemble. en même temps j'ai l'impression qu'il fait pas grand chose...mais bon XP


Kikoo,

Voici un sasuXnaru (comment ça vous vous en doutiez ? XP ). En espérant que vous aimerez…

Reviews plz , ça fait toujours plaisir de voir vos réaction

Bonne lecture XD

* * *

**Un peu d'aide ne fait pas de mal**

_(Même s'ils font presque rien )_

Kakashi était blasé. Une fois de plus il arrivait en retard. Mais sa fatigue ne venait pas de là. Son équipe à lui, le génial jounin, inventeur du chidori, devait faire face à une bagarre entre ses élèves.

La coupe était pleine, trouvant la faille, il s'y inséra, et envoya le blond valser d'un coup de pied, faisant suivre à son poing le chemin inverse vers le brun, qui vola jusqu'à la petite rivière sous le pont.

De son autre main, il avait attrapé la jeune fille et la tenait à sa hauteur, l'étranglant à moitié avec son propre col. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, il la lâcha, lui laissant la tache de se réceptionner seule au sol.

Le silence était pesant. Naruto se releva, rattachant ses cheveux qu'il tenait portait long. Très long. Jusqu'aux reins. Sasuke était réapparu en silence, les cheveux plaquaient sur le visage, ressemblant en cet instant à cet être qu'il avait tant haï depuis son enfance. Quant à Sakura, elle se massait doucement la gorge rougie, nullement gênée par sa nouvelle coupe, encore plus courte qu'avant, victime de la bêtise de son coéquipier blond.

Ce dernier, durant une mission, avait jeté un chewing-gum qu'il mâchait depuis l'arbre ou il était de garde. Au matin, ayant déjà fait son tour et n'ayant pas à se relever, Sakura découvrit un amas gluant qui s'étendait dans toute sa chevelure. Elle fut obligée de se refaire une coupe, ayant à moitié tué le blond juste avant. Le pardon avait été difficile à obtenir.

Mais revenant au temps présent.

Sasuke ne disait rien, pour ne pas changer. Naruto boudait à moitié, l'air contrarié. Sakura s'inquiétait, regardant des deux cotés et le sensei réfléchissait.

Il savait que le brun vivait mal d'être surveillé par le blond, le blond lui, ne supportait apparemment plus les remarques du brun, ni d'être rejeté, mais étant Naruto, continuait de s'accrocher.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir envi de s'accommoder du caractère merdique de son coéquipier. Et Sakura….ben s'était Sakura. son œil s'attarda sur la fille. A part s'inquiétait et essayait de jouer au médiateur elle ne sert pratiquement à rien….à guérir si de temps en temps, il fallait le reconnaître.

-Bon…nous avons une mission demain les jeunes.

-………aucun regard rien. _C'est mal barré, même Naruto s'en tape j'ai l'impression._

-Personne ne dit plus rien ?

-Je passerais ce foutu exam et je n'aurais plus à être sous vos ordres.

-Je n'en attends pas moins de toi Sasuke. Naruto tu devrais t'y mettre aussi.

-Ce ne sera qu'une formalité. Le regard bleu était ombrageux. Ce sera tout ?

-….hmmm, ce sera une mission de rang S. Mais je vous explique….

-Sensei, normalement on a pas le droit à ce genre de missions avec nos grades. La jeune fille le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-…..tout le monde sais que vous avez chacun une puissance hors normes….les grades ne sont ici que des formalités.

-……..trois paires d'yeux se dirigèrent vers le blond qui les regardait sans brancher.

-Quoi ? les yeux bleus étaient métalliques, froid, semblables à ceux de l'Uchiha.

-Tu réagis pas pour une fois que quelqu'un reconnaît à haute voix que t'es fort ? la rosée semblait surprise.

-A qu'elle heure demain ? le blond regardait le maître.

-….8 h pile.

-Alors soyez pas en retard. Et Naruto s'éclipsa.

-Bon….que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien. Le brun regardait vers l'endroit ou le blond s'était tenu, et enlevait son haut trempé, tremblotant un peu.

-Ce n'est pas 'rien' que je veux entendre Sasuke.

-Ils se sont disputés sur son retour. Sasuke a eut une remarque, c'est parti en sucette et finalement il n'a pas voulu reconnaître que Naruto était devenu fort.

-Tss, toujours la même rengaine hein ?

-Et puis ensuite, il lui a dit plusieurs petites choses….

-Hmpf. Le brun s'éclipsa à son tour.

-Sensei.

-Hn ?

-Je pense qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup ces deux idiots. Mais ils savent pas se le dire.

-….toi aussi tu as remarqué que….

-Qu'ils s'aiment plus qu'il ne le faudrait ? oui bien sur. J'ai d'abord remarqué Naruto puis bien plus tard Sasuke. Ils ont de manières d'êtres équivoques mais il faut faire tout de même attention.

-Alors j'avais bien vu….mais et toi ?

-Je suis sur un autre coup, héhéhé, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. La rosée avait un air malicieux, faisant des petits mouvements de vagues de la main.

-Bon, ça te dirais de jouer aux entremetteurs avec moi ?

-Hé ?

-Pour le moment je m'occupe de Sasuke, si j'ai besoin de toi….

-Alors je serais là. La jeune fille lui fit un sourire. Je m'en occuperai demain matin aussi.

-Bien, à demain donc.

-Ok, soyez pas en retard.

-Hm, au fait, tu sais ce qu'à Naruto en ce moment ? je le trouve bizarre depuis peu….

-Nah, sais pas, mais c'est peut être qu'il sait qu'il aime Sasuke ?

-Hmmm, on verra bien. A demain.

-Bye. La jeune fille lui fit un signe de la main et il s'effaça de sa vision.

* * *

La jeune fille arriva sur le pont, une demi heure avant l'heure prévue. Sasuke se tenait déjà affalé, comme à son habitude, qu'il n'avait pas perdue en partant vers Orochimaru, sur la façade du pont. 

-Bonjour Sasuke.

-Hn. Elle ne se découragea pas, et partie s'asseoir sur la rambarde près de lui.

-Dis Sasuke, pourquoi tu lui avoues pas ?

-……

-Youhou je te cause.

-Cause à mon cul, ma tête est malade.

-Hé..hé..hé, ta vanne est aussi vieille que le monde, le rire nerveux de Sakura ne dura pas au contraire de l'énorme veine qui battait à sa tempe. Allez, dis moi quoi.

-Tu parles de quoi ?

-Ben….que tu aimes Naruto pardi !

-Hein ? le brun se tourna vers elle.

-Rien que ta réaction à l'instant me dis que j'ai raison. J'ai remarqué tes petits regards et tous et tous, héhéhé.

-Peuh.

-Oui, oui, peuh aussi. Alors ?

-Hmpf, tu me diras que ça ne te dérangerais pas peut être ?

-Si ce n'est que ça, tu as ma bénédiction.

-T'es lourde.

-Mouiiii, je sais héhéhé. Alors ?

-T'as du rêver…ou lire trop de bouquin.

-Quelle conversation passionnante. Un pouf s'était fait entendre.

-……

-Salut les jeunes, ou est Naruto ?

-Vous…vous êtes en avance de deux minutes ?!

-N'est ce pas. Alors ?

-On ne l'a pas encore vu. Le brun ne le salua même pas.

-Bon, il a deux minutes pour être à l'heure alors !

-Tsss, vous pouvez parler, c'est toujours vous qui êtes en retard d'habitude.

-Tiens tu es de son coté pour une fois ? le brun espérait ne pas prendre de couleur, et continua d'agir comme si de rien n'était.

-…………

-Et vu qu'il doit te surveiller, comment ça se fait qu'il soit pas avec toi ?

-………..

-Il sait qu'être sur le dos de Sasuke l'énerve, alors des fois, il ne le fait pas. Et comme en plus ils se sont disputés, fallait pas y compter.

-...

-B'jour !!! le blond arrivait en courant, agitant la main, en retard de cinq minutes, mais l'air de meilleure humeur.

-……..les trois membres de l'équipe regardaient le blond d'une drôle de manière.

-Vous êtes déjà là Kakashi sensei ? z'êtes malade ? Naruto reprenait son souffle.

-Non, c'est juste que cette mission est trop importante.

-Ah ?

-Naruto tes cheveux….t'aurais pu prendre le temps de te les brosser.

-Ben en fait je…l'Uzumaki semblait un peu gêné.

-Tsss, ridicule. Et puis une tel tignasse ne sert à rien, il passe plus de temps à s'en occupait qu'à s'entraîner j'en suis…

-TU FAIS CHIER SASUKE !!!

Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. La réplique l'avait piqué au vif. Il abaissa son bandeau frontal autour de son cou, attrapa un kunai que le brun se préparait à éviter, mais à leur stupéfaction, le blond se dégagea l'arrière du crâne d'un coup de main rageur, ses cheveux reprenant leur ancienne position, libéraient de leur poids.

Il lança avec colère la masse aux pieds du brun. Ce dernier, le regarda avec stupeur, comme les deux autres membres de l'équipe. S'attrapant les mèches de sa frange, il se les taillada en dégradé, finissant ensuite par s'ébouriffer le cuir chevelu. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de cheveux tombant de son crâne, il releva sa face. L'équipe eut un choc. Face à eux se trouver la réplique d'un Yondaime à moustache.

-Satisfait Teme ? ma tête te revient maintenant ?

-Na..naru…

-Quoi ? deux yeux mauvais s'attardèrent sur la fille du groupe.

-Tu ressembles vraiment au quatrième…

-Sans blague, t'avais jamais remarqué ?

-…….la remarque, plutôt dure, et son attitude, les surprenaient de plus en plus. Même l'Uchiha ne pouvait feindre son flegme habituel.

-Naruto…depuis quand tu le sais ? Kakashi ne se souvenait pas le lui avoir dit.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je suis con hein ? je sais lire, je peux réfléchir et donc déduire. Faire un lien n'est pas si dur.

-……..

-Bon et cette mission ?

-Ok….je vous explique. Kakashi regardait le blond bizarrement, comme s'il faisait face à un fantôme.

-Quoi Sasuke ?

-Rien. _Ceci explique cela. Logique en fait._

-La mission est simple, mais difficile de par son niveau. Alors on doit mener à un pays voisin deux personnes. Cette zone est en guerre. C'est le problème un. Ensuite, il y aurait deux ninjas déserteurs et mercenaires, qui auraient été engagés par le groupe rival. Donc problème deux.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? et biens ce sont des ninjas de rang A. nous ne devrions avoir de sérieux problème qu'une fois la frontière passée. Bref, nous devons les escorter, ils sont porteurs d'un important parchemin.

-Ok. La jeune fille essayait de sourire.

-Reçu. Le blond épousseta les dernières mèches qui traînaient sur ses épaules.

-Hn. Le brun continuait de regardait la masse sur le sol, comme hypnotisait.

-J'adore votre enthousiasme, bon allons y.

-A l'entrée du village, des anbus leurs laissèrent leurs place auprès de deux personnes, recouvertes de tissus entièrement, seul leurs yeux étant visibles. Sakura les regarda d'un drôle d'œil, s'attendant à une réaction du blond qui ne venait pas. Sasuke jeta à peine un regard aux clients et le blond lui resta en retrait, les yeux dans la vague.

* * *

La journée perdura calmement. Le groupe était trop silencieux. Sasuke ouvrait la marche, sharingans activés, suivit par Sakura et Kakashi qui encadraient les deux commanditaires. Naruto marchait en arrière, sérieux comme un pape, les lèvres serraient. 

La nuit tombait. Kakashi décida qu'il était temps d'établir le campement. Sakura trouva l'emplacement parfait et ils s'installèrent. Le feu crépita rapidement, il faisait à présent complètement noir. Le groupe se resserra autour du feu après que les tours de garde furent décidés.

Kakashi prit le premier tour. Installé en hauteur, il regardait le tableau qu'offrait ses ouailles. Sakura dormait en bavant à moitié, les deux commanditaires se tenaient l'un contre l'autre. Naruto n'était visible que de part sa chevelure, enfonçait comme pas possible dans son sac de couchage. Sasuke dormait les bras en croix, calme comme la mort.

Les heures passaient. Le sensei descendit de sa branche, rien n'avait été à signaler. Il se penchait vers le brun qui attrapa sa main d'un geste vif. Son regard mauvais redevint morne lorsqu'il comprit qui il tenait. Sasuke se redressa pour laisser sa place à son maître mais ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et le suivit.

-Vous me voulez quoi ? le brun bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Tu as le réveil difficile.

-Dans quelques instants se sera bon. C'est tout ? un nouveau bâillement sonore.

-As-tu déjà vu Naruto dormir ?

-……..pourquoi l'aurais-je déjà regardé dormir ? le brun ne se départait pas de son air hautain. _Ok, ça va être plus dur que prévu…_

-Avant de dormir vous vous êtes disputé encore une fois ?

-Oui.

-J'ai remarqué que lorsque s'était le cas, il dormait toujours comme ça. L'homme masqué vit un mouvement de tête vers le blond. Alors que lorsque vous ne vous engueulez pas, il dort plus…..sereinement.

-Je ne vois pas….

-Je vais te montrer.

Kakashi descendit de son perchoir et alla vers Naruto. Là, tout doucement, il ouvrit le sac. Le blond se tenait en position fœtale et respirait calmement. Un petit vent frais balaya le campement et il trembla légèrement, ouvrant un œil.

-Ne ?

-Rien Naruto, rendort toi, j'avais cru voir quelque chose se glissait dans ton sac.

-Ah. Le blond se releva un petit peu, attrapant sa gourde et en avala un peu le contenu.

Sans rien ajouter, il se rendormit sous sa toile, Kakashi regarda de son œil valide l'Uchiha qui ne laissait rien transparaître. Sasuke avait à présent l'esprit en alerte, totalement réveiller. La dispute plus tôt avait été banale, mais le blond était déjà fâché depuis un moment.

Kakashi revint à lui, finissant par lui expliquer qu'autrement le blond dormait comme Sakura. puis alla à la couche libre, s'y insérant et s'endormant, son masque toujours sur la face. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir lui revenait sans cesse. Arriva un moment ou son regard ne put plus se fixer sur les arbre. Le brun lança un regard vers son amie, regardant comment elle dormait, puis osa un regard vers le sac de couchage du blond. Il entendit un bruit de frottement et son coéquipier s'en extirpa.

Naruto s'assit et regarda vers le feu. Jamais Sasuke ne lui avait vu un tel regard. Il n'y avait rien mis à part un vide, une absence de vie, anormale chez lui. Il se leva, se passant une main dans les cheveux et finit par venir à l'arbre où se tenait la garde, d'un pas lent et morne. Sasuke ne sentait même pas sa présence, il était totalement invisible.

Il gravit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, Naruto prit place près du brun et lui offrit sa gourde. L'autre en but un peu et ne comprenait pas ce que son acolyte lui voulait. L'autre lui montra son poignet et Sasuke regarda l'heure. Dans sa réflexion, il n'avait pas vu les heures passées.

Il se laissa tomber de tout son poids, se réceptionnant plus bas avec une grâce féline et prit place dans la couche encore chaude. L'odeur du blond l'avait imprégné. Le brun s'endormit ainsi, d'une masse, humant le parfum et serrant le tissu contrastant d'avec sa peau.

Naruto regardait ses compagnons et se caressa le bras. Il eut à nouveau un regard bien trop paisible pour lui et attaqua son tour de garde. Un léger bruit attira son attention, mais rien, aucune odeur, aucun trace. Lorsqu'il réveilla Sakura plus tard, il ne l'alarma pas. La jeune fille prit place sur la branche lui laissant sa couche. Le blond ne sembla pas plus que cela intéressé et s'y endormit après s'être tourner plusieurs fois.

Le matin darda ses premiers rayons. Kakashi se leva rapidement, préparant de quoi manger à sa troupe. Sakura descendit de sa branche, le saluant mollement, attrapant la tasse de café qu'il lui tendait. Sasuke, qu'un rayon de soleil avait dérangé, se leva sans précipitation, attrapant sa gourde pour s'asperger d'eau le visage.

Les deux clients mirent plus de temps à se lever, émergeant doucement. Naruto quant à lui ne bougeait pas. Kakashi fit signe à Sasuke qui passait près de lui de l'aidait. L'Uchiha leva alors son pied, décidé à écraser son rival en passant, mais le passage de la gourde lui revint en mémoire. Il s'accroupit près de l'Uzumaki et ouvrit le sac.

Naruto souriait dans son sommeil, un air innocent sur la face, les joues rougies. Seul ses bras se tenaient bizarrement, les ayant entortillés de manière à faire comme s'il tenait la main de quelqu'un d'autre.

Sasuke avança sa main vers la chevelure d'or, attrapant une longue mèche entre ses doigts et jouant avec elle. Son ami soupira doucement et laissa ses billes bleues découvrir le monde. Naruto regarda quelques secondes Sasuke, ne comprenant pas trop se qu'il faisait là.

-Lève toi Dobe. On repart bientôt.

-……... le blond se redressa.

-Bonjour Naruto.

-B'jour Kakashi sensei. S'lut Sakura. il fit même un petit mouvement de main vers les deux étrangers du groupe, mais rien pour Sasuke.

-……..

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

-Comme d'habitude non ?

-…….. Naruto ne répliqua même pas.

Le blond se leva et ré-emballa la couche. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence, Naruto prenant Kakashi à part pour lui dire qu'il avait entendu des bruits qu'il n'avait su identifier. La journée reprit ainsi, deux des membres de l'équipe un peu plus alerte que les autres.

La rosée regardait les deux garçons, interrogeant Kakashi du regard, mais ce dernier ne put rien lui dire de plus que ce que le silence laissait envisager. Au moins ne se battaient-ils pas.

Ils étaient aux abords de la frontière. La mission devenait dangereuse à partir de maintenant. Pourtant la nuit se passa sans aucun incident. Tout était calme. Trop calme.

Le matin n'était pas levé lorsqu'ils durent faire face à une attaque. Le tour de garde était à Naruto, il vit les deux hommes se diriger vers les personnes qu'ils devaient protéger. Alors il se chargea de les expédier en enfer.

Sasuke, Kakashi et Sakura eurent juste le temps de se redresser, qu'ils virent une mare de sang s'échappée de la poitrine de l'un des hommes, tandis que l'autre, changeant de cible, lui envoya une flopée de kunai.

L'un d'entre eux lui érafla le bras, mais le blond n'y prêta pas attention, en attrapant un autre et le fichant dans la gorge de l'envoyeur. Le son que produisit le gargouillis, lorsque l'air qu'il cherchait se mêla au sang, fut horrible et dégoûtant. Mais personne n'y prit garde. Sakura s'élança vers son acolyte, voulant le soigner, mais se dernier se tint l'épaule et la rassura d'un sourire. Kyubi était déjà à l'oeuvre.

Il jaugea les deux autres hommes du groupe, mais aucune réaction particulière. Il fit signe qu'il allait à la rivière proche, et s'éclipsa. Sakura partie rassurer les deux femmes qu'ils accompagnaient, et Sasuke lui fit signe qu'il allait chercher de l'eau.

Il se posa sur une branche haute. L'attitude du blond l'avait alerté. Il était bizarre et cela même depuis bien avant leurs départs. Jamais il ne boudait aussi longtemps habituellement…et jamais il ne tuait aussi cruellement, du moins pas devant les autres.

Kakashi s'approchait de la petite creek ou l'autre s'était penché pour laver le sang qui le collait. Le sensei ne disait rien et Naruto semblait vouloir éviter la conversation.

-Tu comptais nous le dire quand ?

-….de quoi…

-Naruto. Le blond semblait prit au piège.

-….je ne sais pas. Si je le disais, il l'aurait mal pris et….

-Et tu aurais repassé une seconde fois les examens ? tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible.

-Je sais…mais si je lui avais dit, je ne sais pas comment il aurait réagi ! déjà qu'à l'époque, juste parce que j'ai pu arriver trop près de lui, il m'a haï et est parti vers Orochimaru. Qu'est ce qu'il ferait aujourd'hui ? le blond regardait son sensei avec appréhension.

-Ça, je ne sais pas Naruto. Mais te cacher comme tu le fais n'arrangera rien n'en plus. Ce n'est pas une chose dont l'on se vante car ça doit rester un secret, mais vous êtes une équipe….spéciale dira -t-on.

-Hum. Il faut que je lui dise alors….

-Pourquoi avoir fait cet examen avant lui ?

-Je….je ….la vieille avait besoin de quelqu'un sur une mission. Je convenais. Mais je n'avais pas le niveau. Elle m'a demandé de passer l'examen pour vérification. Je lui ai dit que je voulais attendre Sasuke mais…

-Mais ?

-Comme d'habitude elle n'a accordé aucune confiance en lui, elle m'a dit qu'il ne reviendrait jamais et que si je voulais être Hokage un jour, il fallait que je pense un peu plus à moi.

-……

-Mais….j'ai peur qu'il ne le prenne mal Kakashi sensei. Je sais que Sakura serait contente, mais lui, il supporte vraiment pas que je puisse le devancer et…..

-Arrête de te prendre la tête Naruto. C'est pour ça que tu étais bizarre c'est dernier jour. Et je comprends enfin pourquoi Godaime ne m'a pas donné d'autres effectifs face à des niveaux A. Donc tu as mon niveau, voire même plus.

-Faut croirehéhéhé. Mais en même temps, notre équipe est spéciale non, donc….Le blond souriait enfin. Sasuke serra les dents et se laissa choir parmi eux.

-Sasuke ?

-…..le regard du blond était exorbité.

-Bon…..ne vous entretuez pas hein, je rentre au camp. Kakashi se volatilisa et les laissa seul.

-Tu es là depuis…longtemps ?

-Ouais.

-……le blond s'aspergea le visage d'eau, laissant à découvert le tatouage d'anbu qui ornait son bras.

-Baka.

-…….Naruto se redressa et passa sans broncher près du brun, pourtant son cœur battait à s'en rompre.

-Tsss, comme si j'allais m'énerver aujourd'hui juste parce que ton grade est au dessus du mien.

-Hé. Un triste sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace apparut sur les traits du blond. Ton ton et ta face pourtant me montre le contraire Sasuke.

-……..le blond continua son chemin tandis que le brun écarquillait les yeux.

-tchhhh

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le camp, l'un suivant de près l'autre, leurs coéquipiers n'eurent pas le cœur à leur parler. Naruto fit ses affaires, s'abreuvant d'un café au sucre ou plutôt un sucre au café, alors que son comparse le prenait nature.

La troupe reprit sa route. Naruto l'avait annoncé à Sakura qui l'avait pris avec surprise mais joie pour lui. Il semblait un peu plus d'humeur joyeuse et se plaignait un peu plus que les jours précédents. Pourtant il suffisait d'un soupir du brun pour que son moral se modère.

Kakashi regardait leur manège depuis le matin même. Lorsque Naruto redevenait un peu trop celui qu'il était, le brun s'amusait à soupirer pour le faire se taire, souriant à moitié derrière ses mèches noires. La jeune fille finit par s'énerver de cette situation et se mit à regarder de travers le brun à chaque soupir.

Ce dernier semblait s'amuser comme un fou au contraire de d'habitude. Il souriait presque en dépit de ce qu'il avait entendu se matin même. Il soupira une dernière fois, faisant taire Naruto quelques instants.

Ephémère instant puisque l'Uzumaki hurla à Sakura de s'abaisser, ce que fit cette dernière, évitant un kunaï qui se ficha dans l'un des clients, disparaissant et laissant place à un sac. Ils se regroupèrent tandis que Naruto s'effaçait tout comme Sasuke de la route qu'ils traversaient.

Le silence devenait pesant. Une goutte de sueur perla sur la joue de la jeune fille, elle sera un peu plus le kunaï qu'elle tenait pourtant déjà fortement. Kakashi scrutait les environs de son unique sharingan, ses moindres sens en alerte. C'est ainsi qu'il ordonna à la jeune fille de sautait le plus haut possible, prenant chacun un membre qu'ils protégeaient.

A peine virent-ils le sol s'éloigner de leurs voûtes plantaires qu'un indescriptible fouillis y apparut. Naruto et Sasuke atterrirent sur leurs proies alors que la poussière n'était elle, même pas retombée sur le sol sec.

Les coups s'enchaînaient à une puissance impressionnante, même Kakashi avait du mal à suivre. Sakura et lui prirent position un peu plus loin, restant sur leurs gardes au cas ou un autre individu les attendrait.

Les ombres se mélangeaient dans le nuage de poussière, bien trop rapidement pour la rosée qui se fia aux expressions de son sensei pour comprendre qui avait le dessus. Un cri de rage résonna et plusieurs Naruto apparurent. Deux d'entre eux se mirent juste devant la petite troupe, à l'affût. D'autres se rendirent dans la forêt.

Naruto attendait calmement, dans sa main, un rasengan, il patientait calmement, le nuage de poussière s'étalant autour de lui. Sa proie avait fui. Il se retourna l'espace d'un instant, Sasuke se démenait au sabre, chaque mouvement calculé. Le blond n'intervint pas pour l'aider, le jugeant assez puissant pour se le faire seul.

Un chidori explosa près de lui, levant un nouveau rideau de poussière, l'ennemi tomba à terre. Sasuke abaissa son sabre, mais l'autre bloqua à l'aide des gants de fer qu'il avait, activant une sorte d'arbalète à kunaï fichait le long de son avant bras. Sasuke s'en reçu un dans le bras, l'empêchant d'arracher son sabre et d'en remettre un coup.

Le blond regarda la scène d'un air interrogateur, mais le brun eut un sourire démoniaque, foulant du pied le visage de son ennemi. Ce dernier réussit à bouler plus loin et à se relever, les deux rivaux se faisaient face, le temps semblait figé. Naruto retourna la tête vers la forêt et disparut de leur champ de vision.

L'homme eut un sourire narquois, sur de lui, il forma rapidement plusieurs signes. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne savait pas que celui qui lui faisait face avait l'avantage de la vue. Sasuke vit ce qui allait venir à lui quelques secondes avant. Rapidement, il forma à son tour quelques signes.

Lorsque le jutsu de glace arriva jusqu'à lui, Sasuke y répondit avec un katon des plus puissant, passant au travers des flammes vers son ennemi sans défenses. Il planta son sabre en travers du torse de l'homme. L'Uchiha retirait calmement sa lame sanguinolente de la plaie lorsqu'il sentit trop tard la présence de celui dont s'occupait Naruto. Il n'avait pas le temps de bouger. Son erreur d'avoir profité du meurtre, allait lui coûter la vie.

Il se sentit tomber à terre, voyant le sang giclait devant lui. La scène sembla durer une éternité pour le dernier des Uchiha. Il s'entendit hurler mais ne réalisa pas. Naruto tomba dans ses bras tandis que le corps de son adversaire se séparer en deux dans sa chute, et répandait sur le sol un amas gluant de viscères humain.

Le brun tremblait tandis que Naruto riait pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, le son entachait d'une certaine douleur commença cependant à percer dans sa voix. Sasuke le tenait toujours entre ses bras, ne réalisant pas qu'il le serrait à l'en faire suffoquer.

Il entendit à nouveau une voix s'élevée, comprenant que s'était la sienne bien après, tellement était elle chargée de peur et d'angoisse. Sasuke cria le nom de sa coéquipière qui apparut devant eux, l'air inquiète.

La jeune fille eut un haut les cœurs, mais se retint, approchant ses paumes du visage de l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier essayait de remonter le courage des troupes mais le brun lui mit une main sur la bouche, ne supportant pas de l'entendre parler alors que la situation était grave.

Sasuke avait compris. Il n'avait vu le visage de son ami que l'espace d'une seconde, mais il avait compris. Naruto avait pris le coup à sa place et ce coup lui avait fait perdre la vue. La lame de son opposant l'avait atteint au niveau des yeux, les lui coupant.

Malgré toute sa volonté, Naruto finit par s'évanouir. Sasuke semblait énormément choqué. Sakura essayait de le faire réagir, Kakashi aussi, mais rien. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son regard vide devint rapidement mauvais lorsqu'il vit les corps des hommes puis les commanditaires.

Kakashi comprit, le brun voulait passer sa colère sur quelqu'un et il cherchait un butoir. Ses poings se serraient autour du blond qu'il n'avait pas lâché. L'argenté mis l'une de ses mains entre le jeune homme et les deux personnes. Les sharingans regardèrent l'homme qui osait s'interposer et le brun commença à ouvrir la bouche. Sakura le sentait mal, contre lui elle ne pourrait rien faire.

-Huhuhuhu

-……..le rire caverneux s'élevait au centre du groupe.

-Que ? Naruto ? La jeune fille se pencha sur le blond, mais une main pâle la repoussa.

-Fais attention.

-Hein ? mais ? Sasuke ???

-……..

-Naruto…Naruto….tu vois, à vouloir le protéger, ce qu'il se passe ? tu me fais perdre la vue pauvre imbécile.

-…….qu'est ce que…

-Kyubi ?

-…..l'Uchiha….hnn, je sens aussi le chakra de Hatake Kakashi….et …..serait-ce Sakura ?

-Que ?

-Comment vas depuis la dernière fois Kakashi ? huhuhu, qu'est ce que cela t'as fait de voir mourir ton maître et de devoir me ramener dans cet enfant….vivant…..et de me laisser en lui ? de devoir l'entraîner et…..

-Tu es en lui….tu n'es pas lui.

-Huhuhu

-Kyubi ou est Naruto ?

-Tu veux le voir Uchiha ? huhuhu, désolé, il dort en mon sein pour le moment.

-………..Kakashi restait suspicieux face à la conversation qui s'instaurait entre le dernier des Uchiha et la bête qui campait dans le blond. _Ils ont l'air de se connaître…_

-Kyubi ?

-Hn ? le renard écarta les bras du brun. Tu sais qu'il serait vraiment heureux de crever ainsi huhuhuhu, ce gosse est risible.

-Ne parle pas de Naruto ainsi.

-Oh ! une menace. Serais tu de ce bord toi aussi ?

-En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

-Huhuhu tu as raison en rien….

-Kyubi.

-Quoi ? le blond se tenait sur ses jambes de manière recourbée, presque animale. Il n'avait pas sa forme habituelle lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle et le laissait à l'animal. Non, là, il était toujours physiquement le même.

-Ses yeux….

-Il l'a retrouvera. Ça mettra du temps, mais ça reviendra. Le démon avait guérie les paupières qui étaient fermées. Il attrapa le bandeau frontal autour de son cou et le noua sur ses yeux.

-Et en attendant ? Kakashi ne savait pas quoi faire, la situation lui échappait.

-En attendant ? huhuhu, la frontière n'est pas loin et sincèrement, je ne me suis pas amusé depuis tellement de temps. Alors avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience, je vais aller prendre du bon temps.

-………..tu es aveugle…..

-Ce n'en sera que plus amusant.

-Comment se fait-il que tu n'essaies pas de nous tuer ?

-…………le renard s'avança vers l'un des corps, plongeant les mains aux longs ongles dans le liquide vermeil. Avec, il se fit des marques sur les joues cuivrées, repassant les traits épais qui la recouvraient déjà.

-…………Le brun allongea son sabre devant le corps du blond.

-Je suis au courant Uchiha. Je sais. ne t'en fais pas, si je vous tue maintenant, je le sais pertinemment, il préféra se suicider plutôt que de devenir un danger pour les autres. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir…….pas encore.

-………….le corps de Naruto s'éloigna d'un pas chaloupé, sa présence complètement effacée.

-Sasuke ?

-Tssss

-Hey Sasu…

-Naruto m'a donné le droit. Il m'a dit que s'il perdait le contrôle je devais le tuer. Tchhhh, je ne peux pas.

-……….. Le brun partit à la suite de l'animal, le suivant à distance.

-Sensei.

-Hm ?

-Vous avez vu l'expression de Sasuke ?

-Oui.

-Alors il aime lui aussi profondément Naruto.

-Je le pense.

Ils vérifièrent rapidement la bonne santé des deux personnes qu'ils protégeaient et ils suivirent les deux silhouette qui s'éloignées. Une heure plus tard, ils virent les tours du village apparaîtrent. Sasuke resta près de la bête, laissant le reste de la troupe s'enquérir de la fin de la mission.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent de la tour ou s'était trouvé le chef, Kakashi vit les deux coéquipiers parlaient. Il cru que Naruto était de retour, mais en s'approchant il vit que ce n'était pas le cas. La rosée elle était partie de s'occuper de quelques cas de médecine ou elle pouvait être utile.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Et qui m'empêchera ? toi ?

-…… Naruto ne se le pardonnerait pas.

-Mais je ne suis pas lui, il n'est pas moi, c'est bien ce que Hatake à dit non ?

-Tchhhh

-Ne t'en fais pas huhuhu, je n'ai en rien usé de mon chakra et je m'en sortirais….enfin il s'en sortira et ce sont des ninjas de faible rangs……j'ai envie de m'amuser. Le blond commença à se déplacer.

-Mais tu ne verras rien.

-Huhuhuhu

-Suis le Sasuke. Et remplace ses yeux au possible.

-………

-Huhuhu

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils revinrent, l'Uchiha extenué d'avoir du utiliser autant ses yeux, le blond tout sourire, le corps resplendissant de sang. Ils allèrent aux appartements qui leurs étaient réservés, un rire guttural s'élevant de la gorge de Naruto lorsqu'ils croisaient des êtres apeurés par le chakra qu'il dégageait.

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce qu'il devrait partagé, Sasuke inspectant les lieux, tandis que Kyubi alla jusqu'au centre de la pièce ou il se tint coi. Il respirait calmement. Son chakra continuait de retomber, le renard se calmait. Sasuke le regardait faire. Le sourire diabolique s'effaça petit à petit.

Plus aucune trace du bijuu. Les larmes gorgeait de sang suintèrent de sous le bandeau, le blond tomba à genoux, tremblotant légèrement. Il ne savait pas se qu'il avait pu faire, mais Kyubi s'amusait à le lui dire. Lorsque deux bras l'emprisonnèrent, il sursauta et tenta de se débattre.

La voix calme et neutre du brun le calma. Il le réconfortait, lui demandant d'arrêter de pleurer car cela devait lui faire extrêmement mal. Mais le blond n'y arrivait pas et le temps si inhabituel de son compagnon lui faisait un peu peur, continuant de réfléchir sur ce qu'il avait pu lui laisser voir.

De fatigue, il s'endormit. Le brun l'emmena à la salle de bain et se charge de le toiletter sommairement. Lorsque cela fut fait, il le mit dans le lit, bandant les yeux de son acolyte d'un tissu plus hygiénique, serrant les dents face à la couleur violette qu'avait à ce niveau la face du blond.

* * *

Naruto se réveilla. Cela lui faisait bizarre. Il sentait sur sa peau se promener les rayons solaires qui filtraient par la fenêtre, ils lui caressaient l'échine de leur douce chaleur. Il porta sa main à son visage, sentant le bandage qu'il trouvait trop rugueux. Il faisait noir. Une angoisse le prit au tripe, il ne voulut pas se laisser faire, il ne serait pas happer par se manque de lumière. 

A tâtant, il chercha le bord du lit, lorsqu'il le trouva, il se redressa. Naruto prit place au bord du matelas mais ne put aller plus loin. Il essayait d'apprécier son environnement. Mis à part un bruit sourd d'eau tombante, _ce ne peut être la pluie,_ son matelas, une vague odeur de fleurs et le soleil dans son dos, il ne voyait rien. Aucune présence, rien.

Il ne savait pas du tout comment était arrangée la pièce. Il était seul, il ne savait pas quoi faire, l'angoisse se faisait de plus en plus forte. Il se leva et trembla légèrement, _plutôt mourir que de se laisser faire !!!_ Il fit quelques pas, cherchant un mur pour se repérer, il avançait en travers de la pièce et se prit une épaisse colonne de bois dans le front.

-Qui est l'imbécile qui à foutu se …se….truc, au beau milieu de la pièce. La douleur se répandait au niveau de sa blessure, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux et s'accroissant encore plus.

-De un, t'es pas au milieu de la pièce Dobe, de deux, qu'elle idée te de lever. huhuhu

-Sasuke ? la voix de Naruto était emplie de soulagement et de joie jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise….hé mais ! tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ? _gyaaa pourquoi j'vois rien ? je veux le voir rire ooouin._

-……….

-Sasuke ? ughhh p'tain ! le blond se prit la tête dans les mains, cherchant un moyen d'atténuer la douleur. Même s'il guérissait, la douleur ne lui serait jamais épargnée.

-Désolé Naruto, c'est à cause de moi….le brun crut que le blond n'entendrait pas la suite, murmurant sans vraiment le savoir non plus, ...à croire que je ne suis toujours pas assez fort….Sasuke se pencha et posa sa main sur ses voisines.

-………….Naruto sentit l'autre poigne du brun sur son bras, sentant le corps pale qui se collait au sien pour le redresser.

-Hey Dobe, je peux te redresser mais pas te maintenir indéfiniment.

-…….pardon. le blond s'écarta et se reprit le poteau. Guééééé……pauvre mur de gnenene, une main le bâillonnait.

-Bonjour….je voulais savoir si notre hôte …

-Il va mieux comme vous pouvez le constater. Il n'a pas mangé depuis hier est ce que…

-Oui, allez aux cuisines, ils vous serviront ce que vous désirez.

-Merci. Naruto entendit la personne se retirer et sentit la main de Sasuke se glisser dans la sienne.

-Tu fais quoi Teme ? Naruto entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se faire traîner.

-Hmpf, tu préfères aller aux cuisines au gré de ta chance ? tu passeras par-dessus un balcon a c't'allure.

-……..ah, c'est logique…héhéhé, merci.

-T'as pas à me remercier. C'est à cause de moi que t'es dans cet état.

-……….c'est pas totalement faux. Le sourire du blond m'était son ami au supplice. Depuis cette blessure, il se rendait malade tout seul.

-…..tchhh

-Héhéhé, pourquoi t'es pas venu m'aider plus tôt ?

-J'étais en train de me doucher Usuratonkachi.

-Hééé ? mais c'est vrai que moi…

-T'en fais pas je m'en suis occupé. Le brun remerciait le ciel de ne croiser personne en cet instant dans les couloirs qu'il empruntait, maudissant sa rougeur.

-…………et Naruto espérait que le brun ne le regardait pas en cet instant même.

* * *

Kakashi et Sakura les rencontrèrent un peu plus loin. Ils restèrent en retrait. Sasuke avait la main de Naruto dans la sienne, marchant d'un pas décidé vers une grande porte, tirant le blond à sa suite sans ménagement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Sakura eut un petit glapissement. Sasuke s'était stoppé devant les immenses portes mais pas Naruto qui continuait toujours sa route. 

Juste lorsqu'il allait entrer en collision avec le panneau de bois, le bras blême de Sasuke lui barra le chemin et le tira en arrière, le faisant tomber vers lui et le réceptionnant sur son torse. Le brun se pencha contre le blond et ouvrit la porte d'une violente poussée, surprenant les quelques serviteurs qui s'y tenaient.

Kakashi haussa un sourcil et la bouche de Sakura s'entrouvrit un peu plus. L'Uchiha lui, attrapa les épaules de son acolyte, lui murmurant à l'oreille et le fit avancer dans la salle. L'élève et le maître se regardèrent, et ils décidèrent d'un mouvement de tête entendu de s'y rendre eux aussi.

Les deux comparses passèrent la tête par la porte encore ouverte et virent le brun installait le blond dans un coin. De là, il continua à parler et l'autre à lui répondre un peu désorienté. Un énorme : NON PAS DE RAMEN, s'éleva au dessus des bruits de casseroles, le brun ne rougit même pas face aux regards qu'il attira et l'autre ria doucement, en haussant les épaules. Finalement Sasuke le lâcha en jurant d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient comprendre, et partit dans l'immense cuisine à la recherche d'un repas qu'il considérait convenable.

Kakashi et Sakura repassèrent la tête de l'autre coté du battant de bois, attrapant un cuisiner au passage. Lui expliquant leurs plans, et avec un sourire complice, ils devinrent deux aides de cuisine et entrèrent dans la pièce. Là, ils s'installèrent devant une montagne de pommes de terres et tendirent l'oreilles.

Sasuke revenait vers le blond qui était en train de se faire emmerder par un jeune abruti dont le charme équivalait à moins que celui de Choji. _Même Akamaru était bien plus beau que lui_, Sakura se leva à cette pensée, mais son maître en voyant le brun revenir lui avait maintenu le poignet.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rasseoir qu'ils virent la jambe du brun faire un 180 degré et se perdre dans le flanc du pauvre homme, le mur réceptionnant habillement son corps dans un fracas mat. D'autres arrivèrent pour le venger, mais un regard rouge striait de noir les firent reculer d'instinct. Naruto essayait de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais le brun ne répondait pas. Il attrapa une cuisse de poulet qu'il lui fourra dans la bouche, qui recula d'un coup, le temps de comprendre que ce n'était qu'un bout de viande innocent.

Sans ventre criant famine, il mangeait au fur et à mesure que le brun lui donnait de quoi se nourrir. Et contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, le blond pouvait manger autre chose que des nouilles, se régalant apparemment.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, en passant près des deux conspirateurs, leur conversation ne tomba pas dans des oreilles de sourd. Sakura regarda avec malice un Kakashi tout sourire.

-Hey Usuratonkachi.

-Hn ? le blond s'essuyait la bouche, mais le brun attrapa le morceau de tissus pour effacer une trace qu'il n'avait pu voir. Hé….Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

-C'est un peu gênant de….

-Faudra t'y habituer Dobe.

-Hein ? le brun lui attrapa la main et le tira à sa suite.

-Pour le moment et jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves la vue, je t'aiderais. Je paye mes dettes.

-Je t'ai rien demandé.

-……….

-Tu voulais me demander quoi ?

-T'as eu l'air de te régaler.

-Ouais.

-Pourtant s'était pas de la nourriture irréalisable…..

-Je sais pas cuisiner Teme.

-……

-Pffff, disant que j'ai essayé une fois et j'ai faillit devenir SDF, mon four ayant prit feu, ensuite ben j'ai jamais vraiment recommencé….les ramens c'est bon, facile et rapide. Et puis ensuite, étant à la recherche d'un certain baka je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de m'y mettre non plus.

-………en gros tout est de ma faute c'est ça ? Ils atteignaient la porte, passant enfin au niveau des deux autres membres de l'équipe.

-C'est ça. Ils furent surpris de la réaction du brun. Un regard triste et choquait de tant de franchise, le rendant encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était.

-……….Même Naruto sembla le remarquer.

-Hey Teme…..j'rigolais là. Naruto s'arrêta, regardant vers le brun mais fixant en réalité le mur.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Justement.

-……….

-Et puis je vois plus mais je ressens encore plus…c'est trop bizarre comme sensation. Et là, même si l'imaginer sur ta tête ben c'est dur, je peux dire que tu n'as pas apprécier.

-Pourquoi tu glousses ?

-Hahahaha, j'essayai de t'imaginer avec une expression choquée…..tiens ma prochaine mission qu'on je reverrais, faudrait que je te fasse rire aux éclats, juste pour voir tu serais comment. Naruto lui offrait un magnifique sourire que les bandages gâchaient.

-Baka. Mais le brun eut un sourire que les autres n'avaient jamais vu et il sortit des cuisines, le blond sur les talons.

-Hey, tu m'amènes ou là ?

-On va profiter de ta cécité pour t'entraîner encore plus.

-QUOIIII ?????? SASUKE TEME VEUT M'ENTRAINER.

Le cri venant de l'extérieur, venait de se répercuter dans deux paires d'oreilles. Sakura et Kakashi se regardèrent et n'ayant rien d'autres à faire de leur journée, se rendirent auprès du couple.

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, Sakura auscultait le blond chaque jours, mais ne pouvait faire plus que ce que Kyubi faisait déjà. Naruto s'entraîner tous les jours et jamais le brun ne le laissait seul trop longtemps.

Au bout d'une semaine pourtant, une dispute éclata entre les deux garçons en début de matinée. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait donner de raison. Mais d'après les sous entendus que Naruto laissa entendre en grommelant, Sasuke lui aurait reproché de s'être pris le coup à sa place et que cela n'était pas digne du futur grand Hokage. Réplique qu'un rire moqueur avait suivit et que le blond avait mal pris.

Naruto ne voulait d'aide de personne, ni de Sakura, ni de Kakashi, s'énervant pour un rien. Il resta seul, butant de-ci de-là sur des objets. Sa colère était telle qu'il commençait à laisser le chakra du démon sortir. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. En fin de matinée, son exaspération avait atteint un paroxysme phénoménal et beaucoup trop inhabituel chez lui.

Sasuke quant à lui était resté derrière le blond comme une ombre, lui cachant sa présence. Quand le blond se coucha dans l'herbe, il ne bougea pas de la branche ou il avait trouvé refuge. Finalement, Naruto se redressa après l'heure du repas, son ventre l'appelant à l'aide. Sasuke lui avait décidé de le rejoindre, sans bruit, ne sachant pas trop comment l'apostrophé, un bento dans les mains.

Kakashi et Sakura se tenait sur le bâtiment non loin, regardant la scène avec attention. La jeune fille fut la première à comprendre ce que le blond allait faire. Mais cela de toute manière ne changerait rien aux soins qu'elle lui prodiguait et le laissa faire. Kakashi suivait la scène avec autant d'attention qu'il le faisait envers ses bouquins habituels.

Naruto posa une main sur son bandage, glissant doucement ses doigts sous le linge fin et l'enleva, essayant de voir s'il pouvait au moins distinguer les ombres et se rendre jusqu'aux cuisines.

Un flash lui fit mal aux yeux, lorsqu'il souleva les paupières, doucement, battant des cils pour soulager les picotements, il distingua dans le brouillard lui faisant face, une forme humaine, pourtant il ne sentait aucune présence.

Il entendit un bruit dans l'herbe proche. Sasuke avait lâché le plat, tombant à genou juste à coté. Sans le savoir, il pleurait. Les deux orbes blancs le regardaient sans le voir, et le bleu habituellement si vif, apparaissait à peine. Le brun ne s'était pas attendu à voir cela. Il se sentait coupable. A présent, la douleur et l'angoisse s'ajoutaient à sa culpabilité. Il serra les dents, il ne voulait pas pleurer mais ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler.

Naruto savait que seul Sasuke pouvait se tenir aussi proche de lui en ce moment même, car il ressentait faiblement plus loin deux chakras qu'il attribua sans mal. Sasuke se tenait donc devant lui, silencieux, à terre, effacer.

Sakura avait de nouveau une bouche d'un kilomètre de long et Kakashi n'en menait pas large. Le dernier des Uchiha était tombé à genoux devant le blond, l'air traumatisé et pleurait en tremblant de tout son corps. Naruto lui ne bougeait pas, le bandage dans ses mains. Les deux comparses virent le blond ouvrir la bouche, mais le brun ne répondit pas, continuant de cacher sa présence. Naruto s'approcha de lui en tâtonnant un peu devant lui, puis encercla fermement le brun entre ses bras puissants.

La non réaction de Sasuke fit que l'épouvantail et le cerisier se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi un petit moment, puis Naruto se redressa, Sasuke lui semblait gêné, et ramassa le bento. Il l'ouvrit et parla à Naruto. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire dont il avait le secret, acceptant la nourriture que l'autre lui mettait dans sa bouche et remit son bandage l'air désolé.

En milieu d'après midi, Naruto qui essayait de retrouver son chemin vers leur appartement, buta à nouveau dans une pierre, s'étalant de tout son long. Sasuke essayait de ne pas rire, refoulant le tout derrière un sourire mal contenu. Cela énerva de nouveau le blond. Kakashi arrivait à leur hauteur, Sakura à ses coté, portant leurs sacs.

-Tu fous quoi Sakura ?

-Et vous deux ?

-Veux pas qu'il m'aide.

-Naruto, un peu d'aide ne peux te faire du mal. Et pour une fois il est gentil non ?

-……..mouais, parce qu'il s'en veut. le blond grimaça, enlevant par la même le sourire du brun.

-Bon, j'ai parlé au chef du village, je l'ai prévenu que nous partions.

-Heiiiiin, et pourquoi qu'on est les derniers à le savoir ? hein Sasuke c'est pô juste. Le blond prit son air le plus outré, mimant à la perfection un gamin en plein caprice.

-Huhuhu, le rire du brun s'éleva, ne pouvant s'arrêter devant l'air enfantin du blond.

-Hey !!!! BAKA, je t'ai dis t'attendre que je vois pour rire comme ça !

-Mais oui, pauvre petit kitsune, guéris plus vite. Le brun se mit une main devant la bouche, la réplique étant sortie sans qu'il le veuille vraiment.

-Comment tu m'as appelé ? je suis pas un renard Teme ! toi aussi tu dois être aveugle !!! Le blond s'énerva, se mordit le doigt et invoqua Gamabunta.

-………..Dobe ?

-Sakura, Kakashi sensei, montez, on y va, au village Boss.

-……….je trouve qu'il s'énerve beaucoup en ce moment cet idiot.

-Ah ? Moi j'avais remarqué que ça avait commencé au retour de Sasuke. Pas toi Sakura ?

-La ferme vous deux et bougez vos fesses ou j'y vais sans vous.

-Dobe ?

-Toi tu me fais chier, démerdes toi.

-………

-En avant big boss !!!!

-Tu m'appelles juste pour retourner au village ? sincèrement tu te foutrais pas de ma gueule ? le blond lui sauta justement dessus.

-Suis aveugle, je vois que dalle, j'ai pas envi de me planter dans tous les arbres et cailloux qu'il y aura sur la route.

-………non mais vraiment.

-T'attends quoi boss ? z'étes toujours pas monter vous deux.

-Usuratonkachi !

-Quoi baka ?

-Pardon.

-…….

-…….rosée et argenté échangèrent un regard.

-P'tain, Sakura t'as examiné Sasuke après le combat ?

-……ben j'ai soigné ses blessures qui étaient légères pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça doit pas être lui c'est pas possible, j'ai pas entendu autant de pardon en un an que durant cette semaine.

-Naruto.

-C'est bon, pas la peine de me menacer Teme, monte puisque t'invoqueras pas ton serpent.

-Tssss, si je l'invoque maintenant il me bouffera.

-Alléluia.

-Héhéhé, Naruto arrête de te plaindre, tu serais capable de le bouffer le Manta s'il gobait ton Sasuke.

-D'abord c'est pas mon Sasuke, le blond prit une teinte plus écrevisse que jamais, et ensuite t'attends quoi toi ?

Le blond frappa du pied sur le crapaud qui pour se venger fit un mouvement rageur de la tête. Le blond décolla, rattrapait au vol par le brun qui venait d'atterrir sur l'énorme crâne de la bête. Sakura s'accrocha à la pipe de la grenouille, son maître s'y adhérant tout simplement par ses pieds. Sasuke se tenait près du blond, près à le réceptionner s'il décollait et se dernier riait au sommet de l'énorme gueule.

* * *

Le crapaud les laissa à l'entrée du village, ayant mis moins de temps que prévu pour le retour. Ils arrivèrent ainsi le lendemain en milieu d'après midi. Tsunade jugea qu'elle aussi ne pouvait aller plus loin que ce que Sakura avait déjà fait, et ordonna au brun de collait le blond chez lui. 

Après un rapide stop over chez lui, Sasuke aménagea donc chez l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier rentra chez lui et sans aucune difficulté se déplaça de pièce en pièce.

-Tu vois ?

-Non.

-……..

-Je connais les pièces par cœur, certains jours quand j'étais petit je ne pouvais sortir de chez moi sans me faire frapper. Alors je restais ici et comme je n'avais rien à faire, j'ai appris à me déplacer comme ça.

-T'as pas besoin de moi.

-Si.

-……….

-Je sais ou je vais, pas ce que je fais.

-……….

-Bon la cuisine est par là, la salle de bain ici, ça c'est ma chambre et puis ici le salon. J'ai pas de futon au fait….on aurait du en prendre un chez toi.

-Je n'en avais pas non plus.

-Tant pis, ben faudra aller en emprunter un à quelqu'un ou en acheter un parce que…

-Je peux dormir sur le sofa.

-……c'est pas confortable je t'assure Sasuke.

-On ferra avec, une raison de plus pour que tu guérisses plus vite Usuratonkachi.

-……..

-Quoi ?

-J'ai faim.

-T'as quoi à bouffer ? le brun ouvrit une étagère et hurla, ensevelit sous une montagne de ramens. Qu'est ce que ?

-Je t'ai dit que je savais pas faire la cuisine, jamais t'écoute Teme.

-Mais je pensais que tu plaisantais.

-Ben non.

-C'est pas possible ça. Bon tu t'en sortiras si je sors quelques instants.

-Je pense.

-Bon si jamais t'y arrives pas, tu bouges plus et je ….quoi ?

-Ton caractère est vraiment bizarre. Avant je pouvais me blesser tu t'en foutais presque et là, t'es carrément au petit soin.

-Je fais ce que je veux d'abord.

-…………

-Hahahahahahahaha

Ils rirent ensemble un petit moment, puis Naruto entendit la porte claquait. Il s'assit dans son canapé, allumant la télé juste pour avoir un fond sonore. _Il a juste fallut que je me blesse pour qu'il devienne aussi gentil. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps._

Naruto partit dans la salle de bain, tirant le bandage. Il regarda le miroir ou il perçut une forme bougée, plus sombre que le reste qui l'entourait. Il eut un petit sourire, Kyubi s'acharnait à lui rendre la vue et même s'il ne l'avait dit à Sasuke, tous cela le fatiguait énormément. En plus de l'entraînement, il avait même eut peur de ne pas réussir à invoquer Gamabunta et d'avoir assez de chakra pour revenir jusqu'au village.

Sur cette dernière pensée, il repartit sur le sofa ou il s'endormit au bout de quelques instants, berçait par une douce mélodie qui s'élevait de son poste. Une main douce lui balayait le front, Naruto s'imprégner de la sensation. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux. Le geste s'arrêta.

-faut te lever Usuratonkachi.

-Ne ? la voix de l'Uchiha n'était qu'un murmure.

-Sinon tu ne dormiras pas ce soir.

-………le blond se leva, encore à moitié endormi, trop vite malheureusement (ou heureusement ?) et vacilla.

-Fait gaffe Dobe. Le brun le rattrapa.

-M'rci Sas'ke. Ouuuuaaaah, le blond baillât à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Naruto continua comme si de rien n'était et alla se doucher. En ressortant, il chercha quelques instants le brun, le trouvant dans la cuisine, terminant de ranger ses courses. L'odeur qui s'élevait, était prometteuse. Naruto s'approcha, voyant à peu près ou il allait, n'ayant pas remis son bandage depuis qu'il était là. Il resta dans la cuisine, tandis que le brun prenait son tour à la douche. Peu après il revint et trouva le blond, près des plaques, humant l'air à plein nez.

-Hey Dobe, gaffe tu vas te prendre la marmite.

-Ça sent bon. Naruto se pencha doucement au dessus du plat, respirant à plein poumon.

-…………

-Hmmm, vivement qu'on mange, il est quelle heure ?

-18 heures 07.

-Bon on mange pas tard hein, j'ai faim et je voudrais dormir.

-T'es yeux te lancent pas ?

-………

-………le brun regardait Naruto et s'incendiait d'avoir demandé cela.

-Non, ça va. Mais si tu veux je peux les bander et …

-Non, c'est bon.

-Sur ?

-Ça ne me gêne pas Dobe. Le blond eut une face emplie de bonheur, un large sourire s'esquissant sur sa face ou les bleus n'étaient plus vraiment là. Au fait Usuratonkachi, je suis désolé pour toi mais Sakura est avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ah ? le blond attrapa la spatule, gouttant le met que l'autre leur avait préparé.

-T'as l'air de t'en foutre ? mais je croyais que…

-Si tu savais héhéhé, dis Sasuke, si t'es habillé, va à la porte, on va avoir de la visite.

-……….il entendit la sonnette retentir. Ne s'étonnant pas plus que ça sur le fait qu'il avait su avant l'heure qu'ils avaient de la visite, mais continuant de se questionner sur sa position d'avec la rosée, il s'y rendit.

-………Salut Na….Uchiha ?

-Néji.

-Bon..bonjour Sa..sasuke…la jeune brunette attrapa la tunique de son cousin, se cachant à moitié derrière le Hyuga.

-Salut Hinata.

-………Néji le regardait méchamment, vraiment il ne blairait pas ce mec.

-On viens…pour…pour…

-Entrez. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et leur laissa la place. La jeune fille pénétra la première.

-Tu fous quoi là ?

-Je suis blessé aux yeux Néji, répondit Naruto au loin, je pense que c'est pour ça que vous venez me voir d'ailleurs non ?

-Donc t'es assigné à résidence pour l'aider.

-Hn. Le brun referma la porte derrière le byakugan.

-Kyyyyaaaaa NARUTOOOoooo

-Que ? Néji se rendit dans la cuisine et eut un sursaut de surprise.

-C'est si horrible que ça ? p'tain Sasuke t'aurais pu me le dire. Ce dernier arriva et vis la jeune fille dans ses bras, vraisemblablement rattrapée avant qu'elle ne tombe.

-Ben c'est regardable quoi……enfin en même temps je t'ai vu dès le départ donc….

-Ouais désolé Hinata, la jeune fille reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

-No..non c'est moi Na…naruto qui….Néji vint et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille tremblait un peu.

-On dirait presque nos yeux huhuhu. _P'tain c'est carrément vilain, tout violacé et..et..Sasuke tu me payeras ça !_

-Vraiment ? génial j'ai un byakugan, je serais votre frère caché ? hahahaha

-Tssss, quel boulet d'avoir un frère comme ça.

-Néji !

-Quoi Hinata, tu penses pas.

-Hahahaha. Le blond sortit quelques instants, revenant le crâne bandait.

-Non mais Naruto une fois que…

-Ooofff non, mais faut pas que ça reste trop à l'air libre. Sasuke tournait vers ses marmites, leva un sourcil.

-Ah. Sinon ça…ça sent vraiment bon.

-C'est Sasuke aux fourneaux, moi à part les ramens, le blond fit un vague mouvement de la main.

-Naruto ?

-Hm ?

-Comment tu t'es fait ça ?_ je sais juste que tu t'es pris un coup à sa place…mais jamais j'aurais pensé que…_

-Au combat. Naruto attrapa des verres et les posa sur la table, sortant du frigo une bouteille que le brun reprit et reposa, lui en donnant une autre. Naruto eut un sourire, Sasuke le lui rendant instinctivement. Néji et Hinata se regardèrent.

-C'est pas ce que je demande. Sasuke se retourna à nouveau vers son plat, cachant sa grimace aux Hyuga.

-Bof, un manque d'attention et voilà, j'ai été trop léger sur ma garde.

-Je vois. Mais le temps de Néji ne laissait aucun doute planait, il savait que ce n'était pas la vrai raison. Et toi Sasuke….rien ?

-Si, mais je ne te montrerais pas.

-……….Néji, père nous attends.

-Hm, bon on repassera plus tard si on n'a pas de missions. Rétabli toi bien Naruto. Sasuke. Le brun à la longue chevelure alla vers la sortie.

-Au revoir. Hinata se courba un peu, Naruto faisant de même, une main derrière la tête. La jeune fille eut un regard de surprise et s'en alla, pas vraiment à l'aise près de l'Uchiha.

-Je croyais que tu voyais pas ?

-Je ne vois pas, je sens.

-Ils dînèrent et se rendirent ensuite dans le salon ou le brun se mit à regarder un film. Naruto ne disait rien, bullant dans son coin, écoutant les dialogues sans vraiment toutefois y prêter réellement attention. Lorsqu'il commença à s'endormir, la voix du brun résonna à ses tympans.

-Naruto ?

-Hn ? le blond se blottit un peu plus sur le sofa.

-C'est à moi ou à eux que t'as menti pour le bandeau ?

-A eux. Le blond sembla se souvenir qu'il avait remis un bandage. Je peux le tirer ou….

-Vas-y.

-Ok. Un petit sourire ensommeillé étira sa face cuivrée.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? le brun éteignit la télé.

-Dit quoi ?

-Que c'est à cause de moi que…..

-Bon. On va mettre les choses aux claires. Comment tu m'avais dit à l'époque ? mon corps a agit tout seul ?

-Tsss

-Héhéhé, non, en fait, je voulais te sauver, c'est tout, peu importe comment. Et si je l'avais pas fait tu serais peut être mort. Tous sauf ça, merci bien.

-………….le cœur du brun fit un bond. Il le savait, depuis un moment il le savait. Mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu à terre, sans défenses, il s'en était voulu à mort. Il aimait Naruto.

-Et toi ?

-Hu ?

-Ta blessure, elle est ou ? ça m'étonne que Sakura n'est rien pu faire.

-………c'est plus là.

-Ha ? le sourire du blond semblait dire qu'il savait. Sasuke tentait de se raisonner, mais il ne voyait que ça. Le blond se redressa et regardait vers lui, attendant que Sasuke lui réponde.

-…………._foutu cœur, calme toi, baka_.

-Moi je croyais que s'était là ? le blond posa sa main sur le cœur du brun et le sentit manquer un battement.

-Que ?

-J'ai pas raison ?

-………..

Naruto avança un peu la tête, restant trop proche mais pas assez loin de la face blême. Sasuke le regarda un instant. Il ne semblait pas réagir. Le blond se recula alors doucement, l'air déçu. Il n'en fallut pas plus, le brun l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Un gloussement s'éleva dans la pièce, le réceptacle de Kyubi mêlant ses mains à celles de son conjoint. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus profond, leurs langues se mêlant au jeu. Ils se séparèrent enfin à regret, front contre front, reprenant leurs souffles après la passion qu'il venait d'échanger.

-Comment t'as su Dobe ?

-Ben en fait quand t'es parti d'ici pour aller chez Orochimaru, j'ai eu vraiment mal, là j'ai pigé que…

-Baka, je te demande : comment as-tu su que je t'aimais ?

-Ah ! Ben dernièrement t'as été plutôt gentil, prévenant et tous. Ensuite, ben je ressens beaucoup plus que je ne peux voir, et on comprend beaucoup de chose ainsi. Et puis, s'était pas dur, à chaque fois que je suis aussi proche que ça….le blond se décolla un peu….tes pouls s'accélèrent.

-Et donc tu m'aimes depuis aussi longtemps ?

-Ben ouais.

-Et tu le cachais.

-J'essayais, Sakura à piger elle.

-Ça l'a pas vexer que…

-Et blablabla, utilise ta bouche à autre chose.

Naruto s'empara des lèvres de son compagnon. qui souriait. Sasuke lui attrapa les épaules, le couchant sur le canapé, embrassant tendrement la joue de son ami, remontant le long de l'arête de son nez, baisant les deux paupières. Naruto sentit de l'humidité sur sa joue.

-Tu pleures encore ?

-Non.

-Pffff, le blond se retenait de rire.

-La ferme. Le brun referma ses lèvres sur le lobe de l'oreille de Naruto, la mordillant.

-Hnnnn, ok, alors on va faire comme ça. Tu oublis, j'oublis.

-Impossible. Sasuke descendait dans le cou cuivré, laissant un suçon.

-Nyaaaa, Naruto caressa le dos de son compagnon.

-Je deviendrais plus fort et tu n'auras plus jamais à faire ça. Sasuke reprit possession des lèvres du blond, mêlant son souffle chaud à celui brûlant du renard.

-Huhuhu, faudra que tu deviennes anbus pour me surveiller alors.

-Aucun problème et je te serais ta garde personnelle une fois que tu seras Hokage.

-Ah bon ?

-T'as rien à redire la dessus.

Pour mettre fin à la discussion, Sasuke descendit sur le torse du blond, soulevant son haut, le lui enlevant, se gavant de chaque son émanant de son amant. Tandis qu'il embrassait le torse, jouant avec ce qu'il y avait sur son chemin, ses mains se promenèrent plus bas.

-Sa…sasuke….

-Hn ? quoi ? le brun releva son visage face à l'autre, plus rouge qu'Hinata dans ses bons jours.

-……..

-Si tu ne veux pas…tant pis. Le brun l'embrassa dans le cou.

-C'est…c'est pas ça…c'est…Naruto le retint par sa manche.

-…….

-C'est qu'y a jamais personne qui m'a aimé comme ça…

-Tu as au moins une fille qui aurait fait tous ce que tu lui aurais demandé Naruto, t'aurais pu en profiter pendant mon absence non ? _je dis ça, mais s'il me dit qu'il l'a fait, je la tue !_

-…….mais elle n'est pas toi.

-…….un large sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Sasuke qui enleva son t-shirt, prenant les mains du blond dans les siennes et les posant sur son torse. Et moi je ne t'ai jamais trouvé ailleurs non plus.

-…….

-Je t'aime. Les larmes de Naruto jaillirent silencieusement, contrastant avec le sourire qu'il avait. Il avait entendu ce qu'il avait voulu savoir.

Naruto tendit les lèvres, cherchant celles de Sasuke, lui embrassant par erreur le menton, le brun ne tardant pas à réajuster le tire. Leurs langues se joignirent de nouveau, Naruto caressant le dos de son amant. Il sentit le brun s'éloignait quelques instants. Il aurait tellement voulu voir en cet instant.

Il sentait les mains du brun sur son corps. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, paniquant à moitié. Il sentait les doigts de Sasuke s'immiscer sous le dernier vêtement qui le recouvrait. Sasuke de son coté, totalement à poil, sentait son cœur battre comme jamais.

L'Uchiha venait d'enlever le bout de textile, laissant à découvert l'érection du blond. Naruto essayait de distinguer au travers de son brouillard, mais ne voyait qu'une ombre, ne pouvant distinguer ce qu'il voulait voir. La silhouette s'abaissa. Un gémissement résonna dans la pièce. Le brun venait de prendre en bouche son sexe dressé, lui infligeant succion et massage.

Naruto ne comprenait plus rien, il n'était plus vraiment là, il ressentait juste et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. L'autre arrêta de le masturber, le faisant redescendre sur terre. C'est là que Naruto entendit le vacarme qu'il faisait, ses gémissements battants des records.

C'est aussi à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un corps étranger dans sa bouche. Il y fit jouer sa langue, découvrant qu'il avait affaire à des doigts. Sasuke le lui enleva, et Naruto poussa une plainte qui se transforma rapidement en un cri de plaisir rauque.

Le brun les avait inséré dans le blond, se sentant de plus en plus fiévreux face aux gémissements et aux expressions de son amant. N'y tenant plus, il remplaça ses doigts par sa hampe tendue, s'enfonçant aussi loin que le lui permettait Naruto.

Il se pencha, embrassant son ami, ce denier haletant, retenant difficilement de hurler les sensations qu'il ressentait. Sasuke commença à imposer son rythme, qu'il s'amusa petit à petit à casser, il libéra le blond qu'il empêchait de jouir d'une main, le rejoignant bientôt dans un cri commun de plaisir bestial.

Les deux coéquipiers s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain, ils sortirent ensemble dans le village, décidaient à leurs montrer leur décision. Sakura les croisa et se joignit quelques instants à eux, sautant de joie en sachant qu'ils y étaient arrivés.

C'est à ce moment qu'apparut l'argenté, la jeune fille et lui se serrèrent la main, une immense joie sur la face, ayant réussi leur petite mission personnelle. Puis ils les laissèrent, reprenant leurs route, traversant le village de long en large.

Près d'un mois et demi plus tard le blond retrouva totalement la vue, pile au moment ou le brun terminait ses examens. Ils fêtèrent cela ensemble, dans le secret de l'appartement de Naruto qu'ils partageaient à présent ou ce dernier s'extasiait devant un éclat de rire de son amant qu'il arrivait enfin à voir.


End file.
